


Never and always play with fire

by Niwoomin



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Jealousy, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 09:11:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16215965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niwoomin/pseuds/Niwoomin
Summary: The rooftop nights are something Jinwoo and Bin always love, since it's their private moment, their private sharing, their private love. The rooftop nights are intriguing for Dongmin and Myungjun, until they find out the truth – that their boyfriends weren't as loving as they thought.





	Never and always play with fire

A few steps could be heard before the door was closed. And the illumination in the eyes of the young man that started to walk on the rooftop was obvious, as he got closer to the other man who was sitting on one of the securing bars. A smile appeared on his face, right as he saw the brown-haired boy approaching him – but that smile vanished and oppositely, a worrying face could be seen.

“Bini, are you- are you sure it's ok?”

The so-called Bini smirked, only seeing the important in front of him.

“Of course it is. And you're standing in front of me right now, no one else is around us. Nothing bad will happen, except if you made me come here to refuse my kisses. In which case...  
\- You know I never will never dislike any of your markings.”

The older one stood on the floor, he was smaller than the one he was meeting, but that couldn't stop him from doing whatever he wanted. That night was a really calm one, maybe too much, not even a single car could be heard, instead just the breaths of the two young men, looking at each other, but the loudest feeling would be emanating from these two: plain desire, attraction, just the envy of getting whatever they would do to the other. 

“Jinwoo... Aren't you tired of giving? Why won't you receive for once?” 

The low and certain voice of Bin echoed through Jinwoo's mind, he would definitely appreciate another kiss from his lover. He started walking towards him, a bit more, each step being a resonance to the moment he had awaited for, until he could softly place his hand on Bin's chest, looking him straight in the eyes, enjoying the fond gaze the younger one had – playfulness was their minds' reason for them to meet this night.  
He whispered, knowing no other words would be useful in this situation.

“Then give me what I want, Bin.”

Bin caught Jinwoo's hand as he was about to get if off his chest, and pulled him so that he could feel Jinwoo in his embrace, at first running a hand through his hair. Jinwoo got startled and not able to react but accepted the situation, for once, he trusted Bin more than anyone at this very moment. The red-haired man started leaving quick kissed on Bin's cheek, that was only the beginning – oh, this night, so much things would happen.  
He bit his lip when the other going through his hair caressed his shoulder, then the grip made him close his eyes, and a full second, eternal second of waiting, until the lips finally met his collarbone and the warmth of Bin's breath made him feel relaxed yet nervous yet. That was still the beginning, more things would come right after – or so he thought.

Jinwoo had a move when he felt himself being carried: Bin was already trying out new things and putting his lover back on the securing bars were something he wanted to try. Almost getting on the knees to kiss him wasn't yet worth it, so the younger man sought another way to have more fun while limiting himself still. The markings got redder and redder, as Jinwoo let out a soft moan, that he caught himself doing and that made Bin smile.  
He lifted his head towards his elder, and his smile turned passionate when he saw the face Jinwoo was making – and Jinwoo had the idea of gently putting his hands on Bin's cheeks, only to get him closer and kiss him. That kiss went for many seconds, without any words but dizziness and feelings clashing through their heads, but most importantly, the same love they shared on this rooftop. The kiss got deeper and deeper, until they both ended it, Jinwoo licking his lips, meaning the same as always, “I want more”, and Bin's hand started getting lower, lower and lower and lower, to reach the low part of Jinwoo's stomach. 

They took a moment to look at the other, not even once blinking, not breaking eye contact, not until they had to move on to different kisses and bites, but the bites would come after, now, for a few seconds, it was only seeing how the other looked – intensely beautiful, Jinwoo's jawline, Bin's eyes, every feature of their faces were to be inspected, that was them, taking the time to love the other.  
Jinwoo went for another kiss when they heard a cough, but both were focused on the other's lips, on the ofter softness, every second of staring was priceless, so they didn't care, and kissed even more profoundly than before. 

The second cough was the one that put an end to the loving exchange.

Jinwoo's leather jacket didn't make a sound as he turned his head like Bin did, for them both to. discover their boyfriends standing in front of them – and closer than they would've thought.

“So that was right, huh?  
\- So that was right. Bin, let's have a talk. And Jinwoo... Don't ever get near him from now on.  
\- Dongmin...”

Bin's voice got higher, still soft, but higher, a bit of disappointment towards himself: he felt wrong, he did feel wrong for accepting the first encounters with Jinwoo.  
Dongmin's sharp tone also made the red-haired man shiver, but the real fear came to him when he saw Myungjun's gaze, staring directly at him, and walking fast, faster, faster, and him pushing Bin away was definitely the terrifying part. Never even the slightest bit of violence for Myungjun, except when he was being playful or furious. Dongmin went near Bin too, quickly taking his hand and pulling him closer, while Bin and Jinwoo's minds were blank, not fully realising the situation.  
They had been caught cheating, but they weren't realising it.  
Dongmin's cold smile directed towards Jinwoo and the words he pronounced made Bin snap back to reality.

“Did you hear me? If you come near him again, I will- No, Myungjun would take care of it. I'm sure he would.  
\- Dongmin, love, Dongmin I'm, I mean, what are you doing here?”

Bin's begging voice tone only made a rictus appear on the actor's face, as he turned to him and continued with his glacial words:

“Bini, we're gonna have to talk. I'm glad you were weird enough to say you wanted to ride your motorcycle all night for me to know something was up. And I'm glad I was intelligent enough to alert Myungjun about Jinwoo. Now come with me, and shut up.  
\- Don't force me, I'm-  
\- What should I do to make you stop talking? Kiss you? Like Jinwoo did before my very own eyes?”

Anger was starting to rise up in Dongmin's voice, and without any more words, he pulled Bin in his direction but didn't close the door after leaving. Bin's last sight of Jinwoo was disheartening, as he knew that the both of them wouldn't get to be as much close as before.

Myungjun, on the other side, stayed on the rooftop, still looking at Jinwoo, who couldn't articulate a single sentence, a single word, to justify himself in front of his boyfriend. The silence that Dongmin and Bin's leaving made only went away when Myungjun's voice suddenly exploded.

“Am I really seeing this happen? Jinwoo, what the fuck am I seeing?  
\- Myungjun, you're here too, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I...”

Jinwoo blabbered without convincing Myungjun at all, while the oldest didn't even bother to listen – to him, things were already over. Things couldn't change, and he was left heartbroken.

“I fucking love you, Jinwoo, can't you understand that I care for you, that I- that I want to be with you?  
\- I love you t-  
\- Do you really? After what I saw? After that, that kiss you never looked at me like that for doing so? That's why you called him first when you hurt your knee and not me? I love you, I love you so much, but I've been a fool to you?”

Tears were flowing much more than Myungjun had expected, until Jinwoo's lips on his own went with an intention of reassuring him, soft, soft lips, soft spot, soft thoughts whenever he was around him, but this time, pain, pain of not being the only one in his life, pain of knowing Jinwoo still loved him, but he loved another man too – his best friend's boyfriend.  
Jinwoo broke the kiss, before Myungjun could, and apologised immediately.

“I'm sorry, I don't want to lose you, Myungjun, I love you.  
\- You do?”

Resentment in his voice already, the oldest one stopped crying for the length of his sentence.

“Then if you really do, come with me, we'll talk about it. Just you, and me.”

A few steps were heard before the door closed again, and everything fell into silence again, not even a car could be heard, but this time, a scent of passion and betrayal would reign over the rooftop.

**Author's Note:**

> hey heyyy this was based on a little idea a friend gave me (@ emma ty a lot) and i decided to post it since it's 2:30am and i have no impulse control rn, thanks for checking this out~  
> It's surely gonna change a bit since idk where i'm going but I wanted to write it out, so be sure to stay updated on the status! Forgive me for any grammar/spelling errors, I'll do my best to correct everything~  
> Thanks again and comments are very much appreciated!


End file.
